bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Exterminator Monkey
The Exterminator Monkey is a new tower. It attack by splattering bloons with its Electric Splatter, when swung, pops 2 layers of up to 5 bloons. It swings every 0.9 seconds. It costs $780 and has a range of 150px. It can't pop lead or camo bloons. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Sprayer Pack' *Description: Genetically modified sprayer technology gives the exterminatorn this brand new sprayer pack which can be used as a medium-range weapon! *Stats: Sprayer range is 200px and pops 1 layer every 0.5 seconds while the bloons are being sprayed; Slows bloons by 30% while being sprayed. *Cost: $900 'Pressure Boost' *Description: This pressure boost upgrade allows the sprayer to shoot futher! Maybe you can even give it another use... *Stats: Range increased by 50px; Pops 2 layers at point-blank range; If double clicked, the exterminator will float in te air for 1.5 seconds, evading all attacks during that time, however, it can't shoot and it has a cooldown of 2 seconds. *Cost: $290 'Flamethrower Cone' *Description: This awesome attachment will make the sprayer blow fire! Use this to burn bloons to death and get yourself some marshmallows! Just clean the barrel every some time. *Stats: You can switch between toxic spraying or fire spraying; Acts like Dragon's Breath, except for the range; Bloons will be burned, suffering 1 damage every 0.5 seconds and moving 50% faster for 2 seconds. *Cost: $1500 'Ultrasonic Attachment' *Description: Experimental attachment. This shoots a shiny blue ultrasonic bomb that pops 8 layers of up to 100 bloons in its explosion range! But, due to its high fuel consumption, it shoots quite slowly. *Stats: Acts like a 0-1 Bomb Tower, except that the blast is a shiny blue shockwave slightly bigger (170px) and pops 8 layers of up to 100 bloons; Shoots every 1.5 seconds *Cost: $2750. 'Path 2' 'Voltiplus Electric Splatter' *Description: Higher voltage equals higher pops! Experience the upgraded favorite exterminator tool. With more power, it can even create small lightnings! It's a need! *Stats: Pops 15 bloons now; Swings every 0.85 seconds now; 30% chance for a bloon to electrocute another one nearby. *Cost: $600 'Tempest Hurricane' *Description: Cool technique and safe for use, it should destroy everything nearby! *Stats: 13% chance for the exterminator to spin at a fast speed for 1.5 seconds; During that time, all bloons splattered will lose 2 layers instead of one; Can't use sprayers while spinning. *Cost: $900 <-- Technique training cost. :P 'Shock Burst' *Description: Specially modified splatter designed to crush enemies to the floor and create a line of electricity forwards! *Stats: Self-explanatory; 20% chance of the exterminator swinging in a straight line, making a linear shockwave that pops 3 layers up to infinite bloons! *Cost: $900 'Exterminator Storm' *Description: Exterminator Storm: Transforms the track into a power plant, which makes lightnings everywhere, popping 500 layers on every bloon on screen and being 3x more powerful on blimps and bosses! *Stats: Ability has a cooldown of 100 seconds. *Cost: $3000 Trivia *Obvious reference is obvious! Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers